


异常 19

by yingzhoumuml



Category: all邪
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 07:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20502863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingzhoumuml/pseuds/yingzhoumuml





	异常 19

"我操你大爷！"

被小花突然袭击我是一点也没想到，等我发现自己被按在床上的 时候四肢都已经被压着动不了了。按理说我是黑瞎子的徒弟，出 师的时候也能在他手下过五六招，但最近真是懈怠了。我毫无反 抗之力地被小花按在床上，他在我身上居高临下地看着我，发梢 的水都滴到我脸上。

"为了张海客......"他露出十分不屑的神情，眼角烧的通红。我扭了扭想卸了关节从他身下逃出来，但小花抓我的位置十分巧妙，手 脚都不能动弹。他俯下身子，呼吸啧洒在我的脸上，有一股沐浴 露的香味。他的浴袍坠下来，松松垮垮的领口在我面前晃悠，鬼 使神差的，我干了一件我至今想不明白的事

一一我朝里面吹了 口气。

怎么说呢，人有时候脑子是宕机的，很多举动都不能用逻辑来解 释。小花显然也愣住了，不过接下来他显然要比我淡定的多。他 凑上来亲吻我的鼻尖，抓着我的右手向下，向下，一直到很深的 地方......

他轻轻抿着我的嘴唇，甚至不像亲吻，只是在用身体最柔软的一 部分去感知我。他用他的下巴蹭我，吻我的眼睛，额头......但我什么都感觉不到了。我睁不开眼睛，整个人热得颤抖，身体僵硬着 好像一条冻僵的蛇。

小花的右手贴在我左手手背上，皮肤温热，是我刚刚用体温计量 出来的滚烫温度。刚进来的时候我没注意，此时摸到了，才知道 他里面什么也没穿。小花皮肤保养的很好，我想不出什么俏皮的 形容来描述，只是当手摸上去的时候，我都要忘记自己是在摸一 个男人。他压着我的手背，贴在他的大腿上，从我能摸到的最远 的地方，从下至上，一点点摸到一个温度更高的地方。

"摸摸我，吴邪.....

屋子里只有我们两个人，然而他还是贴着我耳边私语。那声音一 声声往我脑子里钻，热的我爆炸了似的，炸开了我的眼皮，让我 突然睁开眼睛。他就那么漂亮地压在我身上，唇红齿白眼波流 转，像某个毛片里走出来的艳鬼，自己摸着自己的下体，我却丝 毫不觉得淫靡。

他仿佛是个天生勾人心魄的妖精。

我摸到的器官可不小，虎口压着他的龟头竟然才将能圈起来。他 带着我前后小幅度地动，后来似乎嫌我太慢了，他只自己在我手 心里冲刺。他离我太近了，即使这种时候也没有放开我的手脚， 于是我能清晰的看到他脸上沉醉的神色以及鼻尖即将滴落的汗 水。

"吴邪......吴邪.....

他低低叫着我的名字，一遍又一遍的，就仿佛之前只有他自己那 样，想象着抚摸他的人是我，是吴邪，是那个他丟失了许多年的 发小，再找回来时却已经失去做他妻子资格的爱人。

可能是我不专心，小花一直也没能在我手中射出来。我后知后觉 出现在情景的尴尬来。我低声叫他"小花，小花.....他却似乎听不 到，突然发狠地冲过来啃我的嘴唇，身下动的更加卖力。

"我之前明明可以......没有你的时候，我明明可以.....

他焦急地皱着眉头，嘴角却是翘的，口中碎碎念着。他忽然猛地 将自己从我手中抽出来，扬起身子阴沉的看着我。我不知道他是 怎么做到的，怎么从刚刚那种迷醉的表情一下子切换成这种冰冷 凶狠。他就那么坐在我身上，肩上的浴袍敞开大半，纤细精致的 腰身下面却是狰狞发胀的一根，直挺挺对着我的鼻子。我手上被 搓的发红，他的尺寸带给我的感觉还残留在我的手上，然而他根 本不给我反应的时间，突然跪坐起身，那东西就悬在我脸上。

"你得负责，吴邪。"小花轻描淡写的看了我一眼，手指自己摸 着。

"我本来只是想讨个便宜......你知道吗？我之前一直都是这么想着你，春梦里都是你，我以为见了真人会更刺激些，谁知道你像块 木头.....

我突然伸手将他压向我，嘴唇擦过顶端时我轻轻抿了一口，那根 东西立时抖了抖，全部射了出来。乳白色的精液啧在我的脸上， 差点射进我眼睛里，现在正顺着我的睫毛往下淌。解雨臣似乎愣 住了，被我掀翻到床上，然而他恍恍惚惚地爬起来，第一件事是 用手摸我的脸。

"你闹够了没有？"

我一把打掉他的手。我知道自己马上就要忍不住吐出来了。这种 感觉让我有些恶心。解雨臣在发烧，他病糊涂了，我一遍遍这样 告诉自己，以免忍不住朝他脸上捶上一拳。我起身要走，被他突 然抓住胳膊。我面无表情地转过头，看到他发现他居然在乐。

"这太刺激了吴邪......我把你颜射了.....他起初只是低低地笑，后来突然放声大笑起来。我为他的用词感到羞耻和愤怒，而解雨臣像 是意识不到，抓着我的手像铁钳一样。

"你不该让我上瘾。"

"我不会放过你了吴邪。"


End file.
